Efforts have hitherto been made to provide dependable and effective means for timed injection of measured charges of fuel into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Those efforts have led to complex, costly, and often undependable fuel injection means, to all of which counts this invention is addressed.
The principal object of this invention is the provision of fuel injection means which are simple, dependable in operation, and which can be economically manufactured and incorporated into an internal combustion engine.
While the fuel injection means of this invention are useful in various types of internal combustion engines, they are shown and described herein, for illustrative purposes, only in relation to a two cycle engine.